The Oddish and Wooper show
by Invader Deb
Summary: Join Wooper and Oddish in their adventure in PokeVille and beyond! They will go through enemies, obstacles, and the devious dynamic devils and the not so big boss that runs an evil bakery!Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here we go, this is the official announcement of The Oddish and Wooper. This fanfiction is based on SpongeBob Squarepants, kinda, as some of the characters have the same personality. The confirmed main characters are, Oddish and Wooper, the dynamic duo, Sableye, the Squidward of the story, Mr. Licky, the money loving boss, Joltik, the rival of Mr. Licky, and Spinarak, Wooper's loyal and sometimes scary pet. I plan on making even more characters, and I already have more characters but I didn't mention them because their secondary characters.

One more thing, If you have someone you want to put on the show, don't hesitate to send, because your character is more likely to be in as an extra than not be accepted. Also, to send in an OC, I suggest you make it neat and tighty so it's easier to read. Include important information like their species, accesories(probably),personality,other features. Anyways the first episode is at 8/5/2012. Now let's end the show with our dynamic duo!

Wooper:I can't wait! I want to see myseelf in action!

Oddish: Yeah! Do you think were going to blow up a Golf cart!

Sableye: With you idiots anything is possible.

Wooper: Maybe we will go to the moon, or turn into giants, or go fishing!

Oddish: Or learn to fly, or become scuba divers, or annoy Sableye!

Sableye: You've already done that, anyways let's end this already!

Wooper: Fine, see ya later!

Oddish: Chao!

Sableye: Bye.


	2. Pilot pt 1

Here it is, the first episode of The Oddish and Wooper show! Plese no negative reviews, plz, and you can ask me lots of questions!

Wooper:Yay! First episode!

Wooper and Oddish:Yay! Please review!

Sableye: Nooooo! Get me out of here!

* * *

**Pilot pt 1**

"Yeah another goal!" Wooper exclaimed kicking a pebble into net behind Oddish. "Not fair! It was to fast, It's impossible to kick!" Oddish said glumly. "Yeah it is! Right Sableye!" Wooper ask Sableye, who was sitting on the top steps of his house, trying to avoid Wooper and Oddish. "I don't care." Sableye said calmly. "Come on Sableye! Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!" Wooper and Oddish said together. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to hit my head with a brick wall." Sableye walked angrily out of his house and out of the street. "What's with him, anyways I was right!" Wooper exclaimed. "Fine, you have 1 point, let's see if I can make it tied!" Oddish kicked the pebble, also kicking the sand, revealing a green paper. "Huh, Wooper, what's this?" Oddish held up the green paper with his teeth. Wooper walked up to Oddish and inspected the paper in Oddish's mouth. "Ahhh! It's money!" Wooper looked at the paper drooling. "It is! COOL! I finally have money!"

"What do you mean you finally have money?" Wooper eyed Oddish weirdly. "I've never gotten any money before, so I use my mom's money!" Oddish said happily. "What! You mean..." Wooper said shocked. "That I use my mom's money, then yes, come on Wooper you do it too." Oddish looked at the surprised Wooper. "No I don't, I saved up my money so I can pay up my rent, but i'm running low." Wooper said glumly. "Ok, so you need to find money." Oddish said, as if he didn't care. "You to!" Wooper glared at the weed. "No I don't, and to prove it, i'm going to call my mom so she can give me money to pay the rent!" Oddish ran to his wooden hut house with palm tree leaves decorating the roof and bushes with Wiki and Mago berries growing out them. "Fine, i'll just look for extra money!" Wooper ran to his house, which seem to be a gigantic Pecha berry whith a wooden door and carved window on top of a gigantic lily pad, floating on top of a small pond, whith lily pads, cattail, and water lilies surrounded around the pond. His house was on the left side of Sableye's house, which is a normal shaped house, which is covered in purple felt. Two octogonal windows were on each side of a crystal door.

Wooper gathered all of his money in the corner on a bamboo table. "Let's see, $4 from the couch, $5 under the pond, $3 in the toilet, $10 from Spinarak's savings," Wooper looked back at Spinarak who coughed up a $1 bill, "Kay, $11 from Spinarak, and $10 from my savings, that makes $33, I guess I have to get a job, but it doesn't matter I have an idea where to work." Suddenly, Wooper jumped up in excitement. "Oh! Now I now where to work, and it's awesome because..." Wooper was cut off by the door slamming open. "Wooper, Wooper!" Oddish ran in worried. "You never guess what happen!" Oddish yelled. "Did a Swalot eat you and while you were inside, you built a robot and you sent him to my house to tell me to go get help!?" Wooper inquired nervously. "Wait, am I the robot, have I ever thought of that, anyways no, my mom said I either have to get a job or move back home." Oddish said glumly. "That's awesome! We can get jobs together! And I have an idea where we can work!" Wooper and Oddish smiled at each other.

Oddish and Wooper where now standing in front of a gigantic white dome shaped building with 16 circular windows and a circular door. In big black letters, the words "Mr. Licks mystery solving agency" were on top of a balcony. "This is it, isn't this where Sableye?" Oddish asked. "Yeah we will get to see him every day!" Wooper and Oddish walked in the building. The inside of the building was fulled of pokemon running around. A long green carpet was stretched from the door to the front desk. There were 4 doors on each side, and 2 palm trees on each side of the front desk. "Ummm, excuse me," Wooper asked the Lilligant on the front desk, " Can we see the boss please!". The Lilligant looked at a piece of paper on her hand. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeease!" Wooper and Oddish chanted. "Kay! He's through that door!" She pointed to the third door on the right side. "Okay Oddish," Wooper explained to Oddish as they walked down the hallway, "We are very experienced mystery solvers." Oddish looked at Wooper confused. ''Exactly what mysteries did we solve?" Oddish questioned. "Ummm, how about the mystery of the missing control remote?" Oddish nodded his head. ''That sounds..." Oddish was interrupted by the sound of screeching. An Aerodactyl flew out of the boss's office and and closed in to Oddisn and Wooper.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I wanted for pt 2 to be a surprise, because it contains even more surprises. Also. plz no negative comments.

And now the question, "Is Aerodactyl a-

A. Wild pokemon

B. Lickylicky's pet

C. Someting that came out of a toilet

Now to end the show-

Wooper and Oddish- Yay! Review please! Yay!


	3. Pilot pt 2

Okay, so this took so long, I'm just going through a lot. My computer is a piece of *** and things aren't working so well. But things are getting a little better, so I might get some time to update this in a regular basis since most of the chapters are short, but not other stories since there longer. I'll still try to though. Anyways, I'm getting a little bit better at writing so I'm using a new format. Enjoy!

Wooper and Oddish: Yay! Were Back Again!

Sableye: Please kill me, Aerodactyl!

Aerodactyl: Sorry, I'm on a break.

**Pilot pt. 2**

Oddish and Wooper were trying to hang on to a pole while the massive Aerodactyl flapped its mighty wings. "Please tell me that's the boss!" Oddish exclaimed loudly as he hanged onto the pole with his leaves.

"I'm not sure the boss will eat us alive!" Wooper exclaimed while hanging on with his tail.

"Well some do!" Oddish replied angrily.

**SCREEEEEEEECH! ROOOOOAAAAR!**

"Hey Wooper-"

"Forget it. I'm not sacrificing myself to that thing so you won't be eaten!" Wooper angrily yelled at Oddish.

"But I look like a plump radish! Everybody loves plump radishes!" Oddish yelled back.

"I don't, I'm-"In two seconds, both Wooper and Oddish let go of the pole and smacked right into the wall behind them. The Aerodactyl advanced toward the tiny finger food and snapped its drooling mouth.

Both Wooper and Oddish took one look at its glowing eyes, and, well, fainted.

"Wooper?" Wooper narrowly opened his eyes to see a Lickylicky and a Chansey looking straight at him. It took him one second to realize he was in a hospital.

"Where am I?" Wooper drowsily said.

Lickylicky lowered his head and look straightly into Wooper's eyes. "You're in the nurse's room son. You and your little radish friend fainted when my little pet was playing with you.

"Pet!?" Wooper asked surprisedly.

"Playing!?" Chansey asked also.

"Little!?" A Drowzee also in the nurse's room asked.

"Radish!?" Oddish, who was in the bed next to Wooper, asked angrily.

"Yeah. I got little Ariel when I was on vacation in La Playa de la Rocks, and I found little 5-year old Ariel. I raised her ever since. She was trying to lick you, as she does to every visitor." Lickylicky smiled as he was thinking of the old days.

Oddish leaned close to Wooper and whispered, "Looks like "little" Ariel does not know how to lick people."

Wooper stifled a laugh.

"So, why are you two here?" Lickylicky asked.

"We are here to. What was it we are here?"

"We are here to apply for a job, Oddish." Wooper said to Oddish. Lickylicky looked at Wooper and Oddish and gave them a warm smile.

"Okay, but you have to take a test on the history of our fair country, the United States of Pokémon. Are you ready?" Lickylicky asked both Oddish and Wooper.

"How does history have to do with mystery-solving?" Wooper asked.

"You have no idea."

Wooper and Oddish were now sitting in what seemed to be an empty classroom, each of them with a paper test. Wooper was using his tail to hold the pencil, while Oddish used his leaves.

Most of the test was easy, at least, to Pokémon.

_What 2 countries border U.S.P?_

_Who was the founder of our country?_

_What is the document that gives all Pokémon equal rights?_

_Where is the Beautifly of Freedom located?_

_What 2 wars were fought in the 1800s?_

_Which country fought the U.S.P in Planet Battle 1?_

_What did Boldore King Jr. do?_

_Delcatty B. Kittyny did what?_

_Who killed Shiftry Lincoln?_

_What is the capital of the U.S.P?_

Wooper, who has been studying in his free-time, had no trouble.

_Flamixo and Granada_

_Golem Washington_

_The Libertatium_

_New Arceus_

_Planet Battle 1 and Ice War_

_Pokegland_

_Settled differences between Rock and Ground type pokemon_

_Fought for female rights_

_Gabite Wealth Booth_

_Washington G.R_

Unfortunately, Oddish had not studied at all.

_Oddish-Land and Woopertopia_

_Momma_

_The history book_

_My house_

_IDK_

_The Big Meanies_

_Sailed to the moon_

_Cleaned dishes_

_Some jerk_

_Oddish-Land_

At this time, Lickylicky came in. "Times up! Turn in your tests!"

"I'm sure I'll pass. I know all the by heart." Oddish said as he passed down his paper.

Lickylicky held up the two papers. Wooper's was neat and tidy, understandable, and worthy of an A+. Oddish's paper, on the other hand, was messily scrawled and hard to understand.

Lickylicky whispered to Wooper, "Please tell me you're going to take care of him."

"Yep."

"Well then!" Lickylicky smiled. "You two rookies are in!"

Wooper and Oddish cheered happily and jumped around in circles yelling "Yay!"

"Hold on one second, there is still the matter of your team. Your team has to be 3 members at the minimum." Wooper and Oddish stopped and smiled.

"Cool! We always wanted a third friend!"

"Kay, so I just need to see who is available to go with you!"

"I can't believe I have to be with you 2 idiots."

"Come on this will be fun. The three of us in a mystery-solving team with the best name ever!" Oddish said loudly.

"Team Peanuts!"

"Yeah it's an awesome name right!?" Wooper smiled and jumped happily.

"I'm going to be the laughing-stock of the whole agency."

Wooper and Oddish jumped excitedly as they watch the new member of their team go to the employee lounge to go get a fruit-shake. Someone who they loved since they met him. Someone who they thought as a role-model.

Sableye.

Well, that brings the end to the pilot. Please review and no negatives please. If you can, you can help me and suggest ideas for episodes.

And now the question, "Who hitched a ride with Sableye?" (Read "Next Time")

A. Wooper and Oddish

B. A wild Pokemon

C. Wooper's pet

Please send in more OCs. I would really appreciate them!

Next Time

Floating Paradise- Tired of Wooper and Oddish annoying him, Sableye leaves to a lavish resort. However, someone hitches a ride.


End file.
